


Breaking Tradition

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Poor Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: New Year's Eve in the Bunker. Sam and Cas are watching youtube and Dean does something rash.





	Breaking Tradition

It’s almost midnight. Cas and Sam sit at the war room table, a laptop open in front of them; they’re watching a youtube video about indoor vegetable gardening. “See, Cas? We can grow all sorts of greens inside, as long as we get the right kind of light.”

Dean stands in the doorway, just watching and listening. Cas argues that nothing can replace sunlight and you’d surely be able to tell that you were eating inferior greens. Dean shakes his head, laughing softly. Only those two could argue about salad.

“I’m disappointed in you two,” Dean says. “Not surprised, but disappointed. You honestly couldn’t think of anything better to watch on New Year’s Eve than youtube?”

“Education is important, Dean,” Cas says, all seriousness.

Sam rolls his eyes. Glancing down at his laptop, he says, “Hey guys, there’s only about two minutes ‘til midnight. Get over here, Dean.”

Dean makes his way to the table, standing behind the other two. As Sam pulls up a broadcast of Times Square, Cas asks him, “What are the protocols for this holiday? I’ve never experienced this ritual with humans before. In heaven, one day is the same as the next, or the one before.”

“Well, people usually toast with champagne at midnight, but we’ve got beer as a stand-in. The other tradition, besides the obvious saying ‘happy new year,’ is to kiss the one you love at midnight.” Sam smirks slightly. “You’re on your own with that one though, Cas. I love you, but I’m not big into kissing my brothers.”

The countdown begins, and Cas glances over his shoulder, probably just making sure Dean had joined them. When he sees Dean standing there, the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

It’s just a little thing, that smile, but it has a profound effect on Dean.  _ I can’t let one more minute pass without telling him, _ he thinks.  _ No more wasted chances. _

Cas and Sam have counted down to seven, but Dean hardly notices. He pulls Cas to his feet and crushes their mouths together all in one motion. Vaguely Dean hears Sam say, “Oh. Uh...oh. Okay,” but he pushes it out of his mind, because finally,  _ finally _ , he’s kissing Cas.

And--more to the point--Cas is kissing him back.

Cas’s lips are soft, softer than the lips of a badass angel have the right to be. Dean started out holding Cas’s hands, but after a moment Cas pulls them away to card his fingers through Dean’s hair. He wimpers slightly into Cas’s mouth.

“Uh, guys? Happy new year,” Sam says, interrupting the fireworks going off behind Dean’s eyes. He and Cas separate, but only an inch or two, their breathing labored.

“Happy new year, Sam,” Cas says, his voice like gravel. He doesn’t pull his eyes away from Dean’s.

“Yeah, so this is...great,” Sam says, gesturing in their direction, “but I don’t think I actually need to watch it, so I’m going to bed.” He sounds a bit bewildered, but also happy for them.

“Night Sam,” Dean says. He doesn’t look up either. “Happy new year.”

When they can no longer hear Sam’s footsteps, Cas says, “I thought you were supposed to kiss the one you love at midnight, Dean.”

Dean looks into Cas’s fathomless blue eyes. “I just couldn’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have gone to bed at midnight, but instead I wrote a drabble. Not a terrible way to start the new year! ;)


End file.
